To Love Ru: Revolution
by the follower 89
Summary: This story introduces a new character, and as the title suggest the revolution is on the plot, since this story will be a little more serious and action driven than the real series. I hope you enjoy this is my first fanfic ever, critics are welcome.


**To Love Ru: Revolution**

Chapter 1

A peaceful afternoon, the house is desolated, and Mikan has nothing to do, she is alone, since Rito and Lala, and Lala's sisters Momo and Nana, even Celine were invited to spend the weekend on planet Deviluke by the king himself, of course she was invited too but could not go due to a school project she has to do whit some class mates, so she gave Golden Darkness her seat and she accepted after Lala insisted. The reason of the invitation was to have a dinner in honor of Yuuki Rito and Lala Satalin Deviluke 's engagement, yeah they were engage, just one month ago Rito made up his mind and decided he could not live without Lala, she was the one he love and there is no way around it. Even though he is not ready for an official engagement, he just realized his feeling; he decided to go along whit it, and again is not like they are going to get married that same moment, is just a promise that someday when they are ready they will surely get married.

So is Friday after school nothing to do until tomorrow, so Mikan decided to go for a walk, maybe stop by and buy some groceries while she is out.

"Is beautiful today!" Mikan say whit a smile, just to change to a frown "I wish I was whit everyone right now, they must be having fun" she emitted a deep sigh. The walk to the supermarket was a little gloomy afterwards, she has no rush so she walked really slowly, and she wasn't hungry yet so she examined the vegetable longer that she normally does while she was there, then she noticed someone standing next to her and complaining

"What in the world is this thing used for?" the tall blonde guy complaint to himself, then he noticed MIkan staring at him in disbelief, he was holding an onion, who would not know what an onion is for?

"Sorry to interrupt sir but that is an onion" she gave him a smile to the tall extranger, and he smiled back

"This weird yellow thing is an onion?" he say in disbelief "I thought onions were white"

"Well there are different kinds, some are whites, some are yellow, and some are red" she say still smiling

"Really? I thought this coking think was going to be easy" He emitted a little giggle "probably you are thinking I'm stupid right?"

"No, I'm sure you are new at this" Mikan answered "it was also hard for me at first, so don't feel ashamed"

"Thanks, I been reading some books about coking, I mean coking is cheaper and I need to save money I just move in here" then he seemed to remember something and say "Oh my god, I'm sorry I always forget to introduce myself when, my name is Yamamoto Rei, pleasure to meet you" he hold his hand out to her, she grab it in a handshake "Yuuki MIkan, nice to meet you too" she answer.

"So now that we are acquaintance, are you new to the city?"

"Yeah, I just move in this week so I don't know my way around the city, I was lucky to find this market, I only know my way to work" he say whit a grin "also I don't have any friends here yet"

"Hey I'm free tomorrow, I can show you around if you like" she says smiling "maybe we could be friends"

"That would be great, but wait, is a little weird don't you think, you are a lot younger than me, I'm 20, your parents really will dislike the idea of becoming friends whit an adult"

"Don't worry they won't mind, my brother is in an even weirder position, that me being friends whit you is nothing out of this world" she smile "besides they are hardly ever home due to their work, so is basically just me and my brother"

"Ok if you think so, here is my number" he hand her a piece of paper "give me call tomorrow whenever you are free"

"Oh yeah it will probably be in the afternoon I got to do a project on the morning, you know for school"

"Great, you better hurry whit your groceries, is getting late, you should not walk alone by night"

"You are right see you tomorrow then" they say their goodbyes, Mikan continue whit her groceries, and by the time she was done the sun was setting.

"God, is so late already, I guess time fly when you are making new friends" she smile to herself, she was happy to have a new friend, a normal one, she loves Yami and Lala and her sister, and adores Celine and her brother, but a normal human, whit a normal life is something she wants, a little breathe into the careless friendship whit another normal human is something she want to try for once.

Before she could get anywhere near her house, night falls upon her, but she does not mind, darkness not scare her, thunder and lightning does, but not darkness, so she keep walking at a normal peace. Then out of nowhere someone grab her and throw her to the floor , she looks up and see a guy, surely a delinquent by the way he was dressed, drunk whit a beer on his hand.

"Hey oujo-san, you should not walk alone by night, someone might wanna rob you or something else don't you think?" he take out his knife , Mikan knew what the man wanted to do, she started to cry out of impotence, there was nothing she could do, no one to help her, nor Rito ,not Lala, nor Yami , no body. "Hey don't cry I will be gentle" then something hit the guy on the side of the head and send him flying, a black figure stood in front of a crying Mikan and held out a hand and say

"Are you ok, Yuki-san?" Mikan raised her eyes, and saw Yamamoto Rei, he had just save her, she did not think she just acted, she grab his hand and then hug him while crying and answered "yeah, thank you"

The delinquent was finish, whit just one kick he fly and hit a wall so hard that he fainted and started to bleed. They have to call the police and an ambulance, that guy was going to jail. As soon as the police arrived to the scene and they explain what happen, they were free to go, so Rei walked Mikan home.

"Thanks again, and sorry you watch me cry, I'm so ashamed " Mikan say whit tear still on her eyes.

"Hey is ok, if I haven't arrived on time you would have gone true a traumatic experience, the scare is enough reason to cry, that must have been scary" he say while looking at her. They keep walking, she was still clinging to his arm when they arrived to her house "are you gonna be all right by yourself?"

"Yeah don't worry, thanks to walk whit me, see you tomorrow" she say smiling at him

"Bye then, sweet dreams" Mikan got inside the house while he walked away into the night.


End file.
